Aquel que no está loco, está loco por estar
by MilfeulleS
Summary: En el psiquiátrico de Seiyo Elementary ocurre un fenómeno muy extraño, todos sus internos sufren el mismo delirio creyendo que pequeños seres los poseen y son capaces de salvar los "huevos del corazón" de las personas. /AU\ /Elade-chan\


**Ésta historia ****NO**** me pertenece, es original de ****Elade-chan****. Ella me permitió amoldarlo a un Amuto, todos los agradecimientos son para ella ^^.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Peach-Pit.**

* * *

_Se denomina como locura a todos aquellos comportamientos de una persona que están claramente desviados de los que se consideran como normales, es decir, que presentan una clara desviación de las normas propuestas en una comunidad._

Un espléndido sol iluminaba el cielo y el aire primaveral perfumaba el aire, hacía un día perfecto y la tranquilidad reinaba en el lugar.

Un coche aparcó frente al portón de hierro forjado que delimitaba unos grandes jardines, los cuales se extendían verdes rodeando un majestuoso edificio. Un hombre joven bajó del vehículo y suspiró mirando las letras que se entrelazaban con enrevesada filigrana, formando encima de la puerta el nombre del sitio al que había ido a parar.

Institución psiquiátrica Seiyo Elementary.

Genial, pensó sarcásticamente, su vida iba cada vez mejor. Bueno, al menos no era un tugurio maloliente como se había imaginado cuando le habían comunicado que su próximo trabajo sería en el psiquiátrico de Seiyo Elementary, un pueblo perdido lejos de cualquier lugar civilizado.

Nakamura Takeshi, un joven de veintinueve años miraba con desánimo la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo empleo en los próximos meses, hasta que lograse encontrar algo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo para intentar reconfortarse.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo las cosas se habían torcido tanto como para acabar en ese lugar olvidado, hasta hace unas semanas tenía una perfecta vida y ahora estaba en el manicomio Seiyo Elementary, hasta el nombre le sonaba a pueblo aislado.

Takeshi había sido un exitoso estudiante de medicina, después había encontrado trabajo rápidamente en un prestigioso hospital de Tokio, dónde había estado muy a gusto, había tenido una novia con la que había tenido planes de casarse. La clave de toda la historia estaba en el había.

De la noche a la mañana pareció haber recibido un mal de ojo, su casa se quemó y tuvo que invertir muchos de sus ahorros en las reformas, el hospital donde trabajaba se quedó casi sin fondos y se vio obligado a reducir su plantilla, lo que ocasionó que su nombre pasara a engrosar las listas del paro, pilló a su novia con otro y para terminar su serie de desgracias, sufrió una crisis nerviosa.

Por todo eso, un colega médico con el que tenía amistad le recomendó que buscara un destino tranquilo para reponerse de su mala racha, y le ofreció un puesto bacante en el psiquiátrico de un pequeño pueblo dónde nadie le molestaría.

Y allí estaba, todavía no se explicaba cómo se había dejado convencer. Él, que había sido una eminencia en su promoción, relegado a ser un simple loquero de pueblo, la vida en ese lugar sería aburridísima, pero bueno, intentaba pensar positivamente que al menos así se recuperaría y volvería a escalar posiciones.

Traspasó la valla y se encaminó hacia el edificio principal cruzando los jardines. El centro contaba con una gran explanada de hierba verde, unos árboles al fondo que daban sombra a unos cuantos bancos, y un cercado lleno de flores que parecía una selva.

A un lado pudo ver una zona llena de arena que parecía un parque de juegos.

Dentro del arenero, medio enterrado se encontraba un muchacho de cabello verde que removía la tierra emocionado y la sacudia con dos ramas que parecían ser espadas para después lanzársela en la cabeza a una joven pelinaranja peinada con dos coletas que le tiraba rápidamente pequeños patitos de hule intentando defenderse. Junto a ellos, otra muchacha hacía joyas con piedras normales y las movía como si estuviera hipnotizando a alguien.

La escena no habría sido muy perturbadora de no ser porque los tres contaban como mínimo con veinte años de edad y jugaban como si fueran niños de diez.

- Soy un samurai ¡Argh! – gritaba el peliverde tirando más arena.

Takeshi se sorprendió de que los internos fueran tan jóvenes, había pensado que tratándose de un pueblecito, todos serían ancianos seniles. Suspiró y siguió su camino sin acercarse mientras ellos seguían con sus gritos.

- Estás perdida ¿verdad? – gritaba la rubia balanceando el collar delante de sus compañeros.

- ¡Vayan, vayan patitos! – se oyó la voz de la chica pelinaranja mientras arrojaba sus patitos de hule.

El nuevo médico entró en el edificio preguntándose cómo es que dejaban a los internos en los jardines sin aparente vigilancia, las normas parecían ser bastante laxas en su nuevo trabajo. Tsk, eso no le gustaba, él era alguien a quien le gustaba el orden y que todo estuviera en su lugar, las normas facilitan nuestro trabajo solía pensar.

Se encontraba en el espacioso vestíbulo que poseía la institución, era amplio, con techos altos y grandes ventanales. Al fondo, una señorial escalera de caracol conducía hacia los pisos superiores.

Se quedó plantado sin saber a dónde ir. Se supone que tendría que salir alguien a recibirle ¿no?, esperó unos minutos pero allí no apareció ni un alma. ¡Qué desorganización! Pensó indignado.

De pronto, un muchacho de pelo revuelto apareció saliendo rápidamente de una de las puertas que se veían en el vestíbulo, parecía tener prisa.

- ¡Eh! Espera – llamó Takeshi.

El muchacho se paró en seco mirándole con curiosidad y extrañeza.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? No eres de esta escuela ¿verdad? – preguntó.

El médico se extrañó por la pregunta. ¿Escuela? ¿Se referiría al hospital?. Se tomó un segundo para observar más detenidamente al chico, tenía un cierto aire rebelde con el pelo despeinado y llevaba un broche con forma de estrella, se fijó en su muñeca dándose cuenta de que llevaba la pulsera con el símbolo del hospital.

Era uno de los internos, comprendió al instante.

- No, yo he… - comenzó a intentar explicarle.

- Debes ir a hablar con el superintendente, ¿vienes por las pruebas deportivas? – Siguió diciendo de carrerilla – no deberías hacerlo esperar. ¡Suerte!

- Pero, ¿dónde… - sin dejarle acabar el chico salió corriendo arrastrando a un muñequito de peluche atado con una cuerda.

- ¡Vamos Daichi! – gritó alegremente desapareciendo por una esquina.

Takeshi sacó una de sus pastillas para los nervios y se la tomó allí mismo. ¿Y ese era el lugar dónde iba a descansar y recuperarse?, si ya se estaba estresando y no había hecho más que llegar.

En ese momento, una joven de pelo rosa vestida con una bata blanca y sosteniendo una carpeta en las manos bajó las escaleras con paso decidido. El recién llegado vio su oportunidad de instalarse por fin y hablar con alguien competente en ese lugar.

- Hola, buenos días soy Nakamura Takeshi – saludó cortésmente.

- Buenos días, yo me llamo Hinamori Amu, encantada – le correspondió la chica con una sonrisa mirándole con unos profundos ojos ámbares.

- Uf, menos mal que encuentro a alguien que me guie, acabo de llegar y estoy un poco perdido – rió aliviado.

- Sí, Tsukasa-sama estará contento de que haya llegado por fin. Necesitaré hacerle una prueba de entrenamiento para ver su condición física – le informó mirando los papeles de su carpeta.

- ¿Prueba de entrenamiento? – Preguntó confuso el médico – creo que se ha confundido señorita, yo no necesito entrenar.

- Oh, es algo rutinario par…

- ¡Amu! – interrumpió una voz.

Al instante un joven muy apuesto, de pelo azulado y ojos malva se acercó a la pelirrosa que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Hola Ikuto, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó dulcemente.

Takeshi pensó que era uno de sus pacientes por la pregunta, no se dirigió a él ni lo miró pues su expresión era severa y no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

- Hmp - el muchacho apartando la vista de la ojiámbar se dirigió al desconocido - ¿Y tú quien eres? Identifícate.

- Y-yo… - el médico estaba algo intimidado por la presencia, claramente hostil de ese paciente. En el fondo, todo el lugar le daba algo de miedo, nunca había trabajado con enfermos mentales y no sabía bien como dirigirse a ellos. Miró a Amu suplicándole ayuda.

- Es Nakamura Takeshi, no es de Seiyo, viene para las pruebas deportivas – le explicó la chica acercándose al peliazul.

Las palabras de la pelirrosa desconcertaron aun más a Takeshi, ¿pruebas deportivas?, tal vez le estaba siguiendo el juego al chico para que les dejara en paz. Aunque lo siguiente que vio crispó sus nervios por completo, indignándole.

- Ikuto – ronroneó la pelirrosa aproximándose aun más al chico - ¿no tienes nada que hacer hoy?

El peliazul la tomó por la cintura pegándose a ella y sonrió de lado.

- Es mi día libre. Búscame cuando acabes – murmuró casi rozando sus labios. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado del público que les miraba con los ojos como platos.

No era posible que una médico y un interno… Era simplemente inconcebible, era ilegal, inmoral y todos los "i" que se le ocurrieran, por favor, él no estaba bien de la cabeza y ella le seguía el juego, ¿qué clase de profesional era?

Ante sus narices ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado, tras el cual el peliazul le lanzó una arrogante mirada y desapareció por la puerta principal. Amu tomó aire recobrando la compostura y se volvió de nuevo hacia Takeshi que estaba a punto de gritar "aprovechada pervertida".

- Vamos – llamó ella como si todo fuera perfectamente normal – para pasar las pruebas deportivas necesitas antes un entrenamiento, es pura rutina.

- P-pero… - tartamudeó él cuando la muchacha le agarró tirando de su chaqueta para que la siguiera.

- Amu, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Al alzar la vista, Takeshi vio a un hombre bien parecido de pelo castaño ceniza que descendía rápidamente por la escalera seguido de una muchacha pelirroja.

- Voy a hacerle el programa de entrenamiento para las pruebas deportivas, Tsukasa-sama – explicó inocentemente la pelirrosa.

El castaño miró al recién llegado algo avergonzado.

- No en necesario, tienes el día libre – le dijo con autoridad.

- Sí, Tsukasa-sama – dijo alegremente y soltó la carpeta, que cayó al suelo – iré a practicar, seré la mejor deportista de Seiyo, ¡Yahoo!

Al alzar ella las manos, Takeshi pudo ver como una pulsera adornaba su muñeca izquierda. ¡Ella también era una paciente! Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas pero… Tomó otra de sus pastillas antiestrés.

- Disculpe el retraso – dijo el hombre castaño cuando Amu se marchó – Y disculpe también, bueno… - señaló azorada hacia el lugar por donde había salido la pelirrosa – Mi nombre es Tsukasa Amakawa y soy el director de este lugar, ella es mi ayudante Sanjo Yukari, usted debe ser el nuevo médico.

- Nakamura Takeshi – se presentó el recién llegado.

- Lamento mucho lo de Amu, ella no es peligrosa, se cree que es profesora porque estuvo un tiempo ayudándonos a poner en forma a unos pacientes, pero es completamente inofensiva se lo aseguro – dijo Tsukasa riendo nerviosamente.

- No tiene importancia – dijo Takeshi recobrando la compostura – sólo que ella y otro interno…

- Ah, debe ser Tsukiyomi Ikuto, sí ellos son…bueno es una larga historia – hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia – supongo que su amigo de Tokio le contó algo acerca de este lugar ¿no?

- No mucho, la verdad – admitió el médico.

- Demos una vuelta, se lo explicaré todo lo mejor que pueda – se ofreció el castaño comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

- En el centro psiquiátrico Seiyo Elementary ocurre un fenómeno extrañísimo, que raras veces se ha visto antes. – le miró esperando su reacción, pero Takeshi siguió tan estirado como siempre – Es lo que algunos llaman, delirio colectivo. Cada interno tiene una patología diferente, pero todos sin excepción tienen la creencia de vivir en una especie de mundo paralelo en el que pueden transformarse y usan técnicas espectaculares, entrenan y salvan los "huevos del corazón" de otras personas.

El joven abrió los ojos con asombro.

- Es extraordinario cómo sus mentes encuentran una explicación a todo lo que ocurre para que case perfectamente con el mundo que han creado – dijo con entusiasmo el hombre – Por ejemplo, ves a esos tres de allí – señaló cuando entraron al comedor.

Sentados en la barra del bufet se encontraban la pelirrosa y el muchacho de pelo azul que había visto antes, acompañados por otro joven rubio. En vez de recoger su comida y sentarse en una de las mesas del comedor, ellos habían salido y sentado en lo que parecía ser un invernadero.

- ¡Taiyaki! – gritaba el rubio.

- ¿Porqué se sientan ahí? – preguntó Takeshi extrañado.

Tsunade suspiró.

- Para ellos ese es su lugar, el jardín Real, lo llaman – dijo rodando los ojos – no hacen daño con eso, así que los dejamos.

El joven médico frunció el ceño. Otra vez incumpliendo reglas pensó molesto.

- Lo que te contaba – prosiguió Tsukasa – el rubio que grita es Hotori Tadase, hiperactividad, delirios, ataques de superioridad… él lo explica diciendo que tiene un Chara, un ser que lo posee y trata de convertirlo en Rey, a su lado está Tsukiyomi Ikuto, creo que ya le conoces, trastorno obsesivo, paranoia, ególatra, algo sicótico, complejos de gato… una joya.

El castaño tomó aire para continuar.

- Su padre se fue de viaje y él se empeña en ir a buscarlo, según él es un violinista que lo abandonó, hace poco que Ikuto ha regresado con nosotros, su hermana lo llevó por unos meses a la clínica del doctor Ichinomiya Hikaru pero no progresó demasiado, los internos explican su ausencia diciendo que les traicionó uniéndose a un enemigo y así buscar a su padre, pero ahora él ha vuelto diciendo haberlo encontrado – Tsukasa se encogió de hombros – al menos ahora está más calmado.

Takeshi escuchaba todo con asombro. Esa mujer hablaba de encontrar y salvar gente, aunque fuera imaginariamente, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, ¿y decía que no era peligroso?

- Está medicado supongo – añadió el médico.

- ¿Ikuto?, bueno, algún calmante de vez en cuando o antisicóticos, en realidad es inofensivo y aquí está controlado – dijo alegremente Tsukasa – Es feliz salvando "huevos del corazón" y estando con Amu y Tadase, mejor que nunca. – opinó con aprobación.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Tenían a un maniaco obsesivo a base de calmantes? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar la mirada de advertencia que le había dedicado cuando lo vio hablando con la pelirrosa. Comenzó a sudar.

- ¿Y ella? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Hinamori Amu, padece desdoblamiento de personalidad, oye unas voces en su interior que ella denomina charas, son como su supuesto yo, sólo que son como ella debería ser, dice. Es muy dulce, ha ayudado mucho a la mejora de Ikuto, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él y bueno hacemos la vista gorda con ellos. Son felices así.

Son felices. Esa era la justificación de ese hombre para todo, no comprendía que estaban enfermos y necesitaban tratamiento para devolverlos a la realidad. La vida que ellos vivían era una completa invención por muy feliz que les resultase.

- Un día Nikaidou Yuu, otro médico, juntó a esos tres para hacer unas actividades de ocio, desde entonces son inseparables, los guardianes – rió alegremente – se inventan "Huevos X" y practican.

En ese momento un joven de pelo violaceo largo y vestido con chaleco y bermudas entró gritando en el comedor.

- ¡Amu-chan! He regresado de mi entrenamiento en el Doyo – Su familia le llevó a casa para celebrar su cumpleaños, explicó Tsukasa por lo bajo. – y te he traído un presente.

No tuvo tiempo ni de levantar la flor que tenía en la mano cuando tres palitos de pan se estrellaron en su cara.

- ¡Nii-san, no le lances tu Slash Claw, no seas bestia! – gritó Tadase llevándose las manos a la cara.

- Hmp. – Ikuto se cruzó de brazos – el afeminado se lo merece, ya se lo advertí.

- ¿Quieres pelea Tsukiyomi? – retó el chico de cabello largo.

- Es Fujiaski Nagihiko, tiene síndrome de bailarina japonesa, siempre habla sobre la danza. – el castaño sostuvo a Takeshi por el brazo cuando este hizo ademán de acercarse para detener la pelea – No será necesario, observa.

Otros palitos de pan le dieron en el hombro al chico de violeta.

- Chara Nari, Black Linx – dijo Ikuto.

Inmediatamente, Nagihiko bajó la vista evitando mirarlo y todos los presentes en el comedor contuvieron la respiración.

Takeshi tomó otra de sus pastillas, esto se estaba descontrolando. ¿Qué era eso de Chara Nari? ¿Algún insulto? Todos parecían consternados desde que el peliazul había pronunciado esas palabras.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó la pelirrosa dando un taconazo al suelo.

El nuevo médico que estaba a pocos metros, pegó un respingo con tan mala suerte que empujó una de las mesas volcándola y haciendo que a su vez tirara otra. Se disponía a disculparse, pero de pronto vio que todos miraban a Amu con respeto, como si hubiese sido ella la que lo había provocado al golpear el suelo con su pie.

- Piensan que ha sido ella – le aclaró Tsukasa en un susurro.

- Lo siento mucho, Nagi – sonrió la pelirrosa – Vámonos Ikuto – dijo tirando levemente del peliazul que tras una última mirada de advertencia, la siguió pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Tsukasa guió a un, cada vez más nervioso, Takeshi hacia las plantas superiores para continuar la visita.

- Dijiste que no eran peligrosos – acusó el médico.

- Oh, jamás se harían verdadero daño, tienen un alto concepto de la lealtad. Además según todos ellos, yo soy el superintendente, así que tengo poder para ordenarles cualquier cosa y la obedecerán, con tal de decirles que se trata de un huevo x. – rió de nuevo.

En ese lugar estaban todos locos, y no porque fuera un manicomio, estaba loco hasta el director. ¿En qué facultad había estudiado ese hombre para permitir todos esos delirios? ¿En la escuela del mundo de yupi?

- ¡Tsukasa-sama! – Llamó una chica castaña corriendo hacia ellos – Estaba acomodando mi ropa para el desfile, cuando he visto que Kairi tenía uno de sus ataques, está junto al planetario.

Takeshi no sabía por qué parte de la frase preguntar primero.

- ¡Rápido! – Exclamó Tsukasa alarmado – Hay que buscar a Ikuto, es el único que puede calmarlo.

Corrieron por los pasillos buscando al perturbador Tsukiyomi, para desgracia del médico que le tenía especial temor al peliazul. Hasta que por fin, en un rincón oscuro vieron dos figuras apretadas contra la pared fundidas en un, nada inocente, "abrazo".

- Ikuto – llamó el castaño.

- Tsk.

De las sombras salieron Amu, con las mejillas rojas, e Ikuto ambos despeinados. Tsukiyomi fulminaba con la mirada a todo el mundo.

- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes permitir algo así?! – gritó escandalizado Takeshi.

Ya había visto suficiente, ese hombre era un irresponsable. No entendía que permitiera a los internos hacer todo lo que quisieran, ellos no tenían pleno uso de sus facultades, debían estar controlados y tratados.

Ikuto entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y la pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Tsukasa con brusquedad.

- Porque está mal – pronunció despacio para que le entendieran. Toda esa institución carecía de reglas, y el director permitía a los enfermos seguir con sus delirios, incluso colaboraba a fomentarlos para que "fueran felices".

- ¡No está mal! – gritó de pronto la voz de Amu. Fruncía el ceño y respiraba agitadamente. – Eres como Kazuomi. ¡No está mal! – repitió angustiada.

Takeshi miraba sorprendido por la brusca reacción de la pelirrosa.

- Tranquila, Amu – Ikuto la abrazó y le dedicó una mirada de odio al nuevo médico - ¿Para qué me llamabas? – le preguntó rudamente a Tsukasa.

- Kairi está descontrolado – informó el castaño – se encuentra junto al planetario. Te esperaremos allí.

Ikuto asintió sin soltar a Amu y mirando con desafío a Takeshi mientras el director se lo llevaba caminando por el pasillo.

- ¿Quién es Kazuomi? – preguntó el médico cuando estuvieron alejados.

- Hace unos meses yo estuve de baja y otro médico vino a sustituirme, Kazuomi. Digamos que su visión de este centro fue mucho más dura que la mía y sus terapias inadecuadas para estos pacientes. Todos le odiaban y puedo decir que tenían razón. Esta institución es muy especial, todos comparten un mismo delirio y por lo tanto no se les puede desestabilizar, no conviene ser bruscos, ellos tienen su propia percepción de la realidad que para ellos es la verdadera, pero tiene fallos y se bloquean si se les presiona demasiado.

Tsukasa suspiró.

- Las terapias de electrochoque no son adecuadas para tratar a estos pacientes, son una crueldad para ellos. Amu sufrió mucho, Kazuomi no la dejaba estar con Ikuto y ella lo paso muy mal, también Tadase, a él lo mantuvo aislado. Por eso ha reaccionado de esa manera – explicó el castaño con pesar – por fortuna los demás médicos del centro denunciaron sus métodos.

- Ya veo – dijo Takeshi seriamente. Esa tampoco era la manera correcta de tratar a los enfermos.

Salieron a los jardines y caminaron rápidamente hasta la parte de atrás, donde una gran casa se extendía, toda esa pared estaba pintada con estrellas y lunas, como si fuera el mismo cielo.

Delante del muro, pudieron ver como un chico alto de pelo verde se movía como un loco moviendo espadas de juguete y golpeando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, había varias personas rodeándole.

Reconocieron a Tadase que forcejeaba con el gigantón ayudado de otro muchacho castaño, a unos metros de ellos otra chica rubia bajita, estaba parada con las manos extendidas y poniendo cara de esfuerzo.

- ¡Tsukasa-san! – gritó el rubio saliendo despedido por los aires de un empujón.

Ambos médicos se acercaron apresuradamente.

- Hay que sedarlo – aconsejó Takeshi pálido ante tal escena.

- No – le contradijo el castaño – sólo necesitamos a Ikuto, Kairi siempre le hace caso.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! No hará caso a nadie, está fuera de sí – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el joven médico.

- Tsukasa-sama, estoy reteniéndolo con mi Tightrope Dancer, pero no creo que aguante mucho más – dijo la muchacha que estaba parada a su lado.

- Tranquila Rima, lo estás haciendo bien – le animó el director.

- ¡Pero si no está haciendo nada! – susurró exasperado Takeshi al oído de el castaño y este le envió una mirada envenenada haciéndole callar.

En ese momento, Rima cayó sentado al suelo y Kairi avanzó hacia ellos con aire agresivo deshaciéndose de los que intentaban retenerle.

Takeshi se escondió detrás de Tsukasa comenzando a murmurar súplicas y rezos por su vida.

- Kairi cálmate – dijo detrás de ellos una voz grave y segura – ya es suficiente.

Contra toda lógica, el gigantón se detuvo y miró a su alrededor como si no supiera dónde se encontraba.

- Justo a tiempo, Nii-san – reclamó Tadase levantándose del suelo.

- Hmp, mini-rey – contestó Tsukiyomi.

Todos se reunieron para acompañar a Kairi dentro para que se tumbara un rato, el único que se quedó pasmado en el sitio fue Takeshi.

Por enésima vez en el día sacó una de sus pastillitas y se la llevo a la boca, pensando que seguramente ese lugar acabaría con él. Lo que ocurría allí era suficiente como para dar parte a alguna autoridad y que apartaran a ese hombre para siempre de la profesión.

Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- ¿Cómo has podido detenerle? – preguntó con un hilillo de voz al reconocer a Ikuto.

- Mi Chara Nari es poderosa – contestó él.

Takeshi bufó pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta esperaba? Él le había contestado con una de sus explicaciones delirantes.

- Muchas personas ven lo que quieren ver, se puede cerrar los ojos a la realidad y conocer cosas extraordinarias, tal es el poder de la mente. Hay gente que mirará ese mural y solo vera eso, una casa pintada, otros sin embargo vemos un enome planetario – dijo Ikuto.

El médico abrió los ojos de par en par mirándole con incredulidad, ¿había dicho lo que creía haber oído?.

- Este lugar es especial, la sociedad tiende a tachar de loco a cualquiera que no piensa como la mayoría. Aquí puedes vivir en un mundo que supera las barreras de la realidad.

- …Tú, no necesitas estar aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto Takeshi prácticamente afirmando.

Ikuto sonrió de lado.

- Puedo parecer el mayor de los perturbados si se te ocurre contarlo, doctor – advirtió el peliazul – Yo hace tiempo comprendí que la realidad que siempre había creído como única y cierta sólo existía en Seiyo y que fuera de aquí había un mundo diferente. – se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces ¿por qué?, esto es un manicomio, ¿por qué sigues aquí? – preguntó el médico intrigado.

Ikuto dirigió su mirada lejos, dónde Amu y Tadase corrían y saltaban fingiendo pelearse, según ellos practicando.

- ¿Qué hay fuera de aquí que pueda interesarme? Si saliera tendría un trabajo, pero qué puede haber mejor que ser un salvador de huevos del corazón. Podría casarme, pero con quién que fuera más dulce que Amu. Tendría amigos, pero no mejores que Tadase. Yo veo el mundo, pero también noto como real todo lo que pasa en Seiyo. No es algo que esté aquí – se señaló la cabeza – sino aquí – llevó una mano a su corazón.

Takeshi lo miró comprendiendo.

- La escuela Seiyo Elementary es el mejor sitio para vivir, aunque sólo unos pocos privilegiados pueden entrar en él, algunos los llaman locos… pero yo te aseguro que si pudieras ver todo lo que vemos, querrías estar loco para vivir aquí.

- Ikuto – llamó Amu llegando corriendo hasta ellos – Tsukasa-sama nos llama para una reunión.

El médico contempló los ojos de adoración de Tsukiyomi cuando le acarició la mejilla a la pelirrosa.

- Ahora te alcanzo Amu – susurró el peliazul.

- No te retrases – advirtió ella – te esperaré allí mientras recojo algunas flores para mi salón de arte.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se alejó hasta llegar a una zona de pasto donde se sentó comenzando a arrancar algunas flores a su alrededor.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella, verdad? Incluso vivir toda tu vida en un manicomio – comprendió Takeshi.

- No es ningún sacrificio, para nosotros este lugar es una escuela y yo he encontrado mi hogar – le miró sonriendo de medio lado – quizá lo encuentres tú.

Ikuto se encaminó hacia dónde esperaba la pelirrosa tarareando una melodía sentada en el pasto, y cuando volvió la cara levemente, Takeshi habría jurado ver unas orejas de gato, el peliazul sonrió de lado y siguió caminando dejando al médico pasmado intentando tranquilizarse pensando que era una ilusión provocada por el brillo del sol.

Takeshi sonrió mirando la cara de felicidad de Amu cuando Tsukiyomi se acercó por detrás y le regaló una flor, ella le abrazó con una sonrisa radiante tirando todas las otras flores que había estado recogiendo al suelo.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Amu-chan! – Gritó Tadase desde lejos - ¡Vamos, aun tenemos que cambiar los huevos enigma! – les llamó agitando lo que parecía el dibujo de un bastón de Rey.

Mientras el médico observaba a los tres amigos, se dio cuenta de que muchas veces la felicidad se encuentra en las cosas más simples y en el lugar más insospechado, da igual que sea un gran barrio del centro de Tokio o un sencillo manicomio, y tal y como Ikuto había dicho, no había que buscarlo con la cabeza sino con el corazón.

Tal vez, no había sido tan malo terminar en ese lugar, quizá así pudiera valorar lo que es realmente importante aprendiendo de los grandiosos guardianes locos de Seiyo.

¿Qué podía perder? ¿La cordura? Eso era algo demasiado sobrevalorado en la sociedad, pero en Seiyo Elementary los límites de la realidad podían doblarse a tu antojo sin reglas ni prejuicios.

De todas formas ¿Quién decide quién está loco?

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

**Repito, ésta historia ****NO**** me pertenece, es de ****Elade-chan****, ella me permitió amoldarlo a un Amuto. Todos los agradecimientos, son para ella ^^.**


End file.
